Forbidden
by melissa341
Summary: Jerry and Alexis. That's really about all ya need to know! I started this on January 2, 2008. Hope you like! Replies are greatly appreciated! Still in progress!


I started writing this on January 2, 2008 – it starts off on New Year's! It's J-lex, along with Samlexis! Rated Mature! Enjoy!!

**Forbidden**

Chapter One

She placed her key into the door and pulled it directly out as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was nearly eleven at night and she was alone in the dark outside her front door…she jumped, he immediately held his hands up.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, "It's just me."

Alexis took a moment to catch her breath, "What in the name of all things HOLY are you doing here Jerry?!" She swatted at him with her keys…nearly smacking him with them, but he backed away just in time. She quickly unlocked the door and led him in.

"Why are you alone on New Year's Eve?"

Alexis placed her jacket on the coat rack and rolled her eyes as she made it down the stairs into the living room, "I'm not alone, I have my stalker." She gave him a look.

"That's not funny," he said seriously in that accent that made her weak.

"I know. I'm sorry."

He took a step toward her, "Seriously, Alexis, I wouldn't have followed you if you were with someone."

"Who would I have been with? I have no one…" She faded out the sentence. Why did she say things like that?

He looked down.

"Well, you've escorted me home…I'm safe…thank you, and I'll call you tomorrow to set up our next meeting."

"Are you staying here alone?"

She looked bewildered.

"Of course you are, I'm sorry…is Kristina with her father? And Molly, too?"

"Yes, they are. It's the holidays. Kristina loves her brothers…Molly visits them, too." Alexis was giving way too many details than she wanted.

Jerry took in a breath; he loved watching her debate whether or not to divulge information to him.

"So, thank you…I'm safe at home. Happy New Year and good-bye." Alexis gave a half-smile and turned to the kitchen.

"What are you doing for the next hour or so?" Jerry questioned with a grin.

She turned suddenly and met his gaze.

"Why?"

"It'll be midnight soon, I wanted to know if you'd be kind enough to spend it with me."

Alexis' heart sped up. New Years was fine and all to spend with friends, but this was Jerry Jacks and there was a little kissing tradition at midnight and Alexis couldn't stop dreaming and thinking and fantasizing about that last kiss she shared with this man.

"I was going to go soak in a hot bubble bath and turn in for the night." She tried so hard.

"Okay then…I'll join you." He grinned again. That smile. She had to return it. She was tired. Spending the past four hours with the Corinthos/Jacks/Lansing's was tiring and she honestly just wanted her tub.

"Wine?" He went to where she kept her wine.

"Oh what the hell…this way I won't have to deal with you tomorrow. Let me go get your paperwork."

"Oh no." He stopped her, "No work tonight, Ms. Davis. We're playing a game."

She smirked, "I don't do games."

"It's not a game really, just something for us to get to know each other better."

"Is it a drinking game?" She sounded more interested.

"No, unless you want it to be."

He poured her wine and handed her the glass. Her fingers brushed over his as she took the goblet from him, "Thank you." She said in almost a whisper.

He smiled sincerely, "You're welcome."

They sat across from each other. She…nervous…He…leaning back, "Basically, we just ask questions to each other…I'll ask you something, you answer, then I have to answer. This way, I won't ask anything to embarrassing because I have to answer it too."

"Like you care what I know about you."

He leaned forward and took her breath away by how close he came to her, "I care what you know and how you think of me. Alexis, I just want you to relax more when you're around me. You're so wound up…and don't get me wrong, it's cute as hell, but if you and I are going to be friends…and hopefully more if I get my way…you have to loosen up. So…your question." He leaned back.

She looked around the room and thought. After taking a sip, she asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"That's too easy, but I'll accept it since it's your first time. My favorite color is the color of your eyes…"

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

This made him laugh.

"Okay, so yeah…my favorite color I guess is dark blue."

She nodded.

"You?" He asked.

"Oh, um…blue…light blue…almost an aqua blue green color."

He took a sip. She was more nervous than before.

"My turn. Have you ever been in love? How many times? With who?"

"That's three."

"Answer."

"Yes…I don't know…I'll never say."

"Yes…three, Ned, Sonny, Ric," he answered after her.

Her eyes widened.

"Was I right?"

She smiled and sipped, "Maybe. You?"

"I don't think I have honestly. Bobbie probably…but even that…I don't know."

She squinted her eyes to him as he thought. She could tell that he honestly didn't think he'd ever been in love.

"That's sad."

He looked up…questioning her with his eyes, "What?"

"That you've never been in love."

"Not really."

"Yeah, believe me. My heart's been stomped on with all of them, but I'll never regret falling in love with them."

He leaned up again. "Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Jerry."

He came closer.

She pushed back onto his chest and he relented.

"Yeah…love is something that I never expect to have, but I'm warning you, Alexis, there's something going on with me when I'm around you…"

"Okay, my question. What's your favorite food?"

"Oh my God!! That's a horrible question!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!! It's not juicy."

"You can have the juicy ones. I'll find out what your favorite food is."

Jerry smiled, "What, so you know where we can go out to eat tomorrow night?"

"Do you ever stop with that sht?" Alexis showed her frustration now.

"Does that really bother you?"

"Your endless, meaningless flirts? Uh…yeah, it bothers a bit. I could probably like you as a person…and I know that I used to, but my God…you never stop with that act!"

"The flirting isn't meaningless and it's not an act."

"Then tone it down a bit…geez."

"Did you just say 'geez'?" He asked, taking a rather large sip of the wine.

She couldn't help but laugh at the way the word 'geez' sounded from his lips.

"Favorite food?"

"Italian."

"Hmm…" She smiled.

"What?"

"Italian's good."

"You?"

"Popcorn." Alexis smiled.

"I actually knew that." He smiled back.

After a moment, Alexis spoke up, "Okay, your question."

Jerry nodded, "Yes, uh…okay, if we went out on a date…you and I…and you could take me anywhere and we could do anything, where would we go and what would we do?"


End file.
